In such a projection arrangement, the projection arrangement is preferably embodied such that the projected image has as little distortion as possible. This leads to complex projection optics. If said projection optics are at a relatively small distance from the projection surface, the projection optics are preferably designed as wide-angle optics, so that the image may still be projected onto the projection surface in the desired size. However, such wide-angle optics comprise several lenses having a large diameter and large curvatures, so that the optics are relatively heavy. Further, the complexity required in order to impart the desired imaging properties to the wide-angle optics increases disproportionately as the lens diameters and lens curvatures increase, which makes the structure of the projection optics very complicated.
In view thereof, it is an object of the present invention to improve a projection arrangement of the aforementioned type such that it becomes smaller and more compact.